


Chrom's Last Breath

by Kiritagawa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Don't worry they have magic it makes sense, Family Feels, Feels, If you really want you can pretend Robin is a girl, Implied Mpreg, It's not Frederick tho, Lissa's partner is left up to interpretation, M/M, original timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: It was supposed to be a day of joy, why did it turn into one of chaos when night fell?





	1. Goodbye Peace

_Chrom let's his tears fall._

  
_He's now a father of three._

  
One wrapped in blue and the other in pink, healthy twins, one in each arm.  
"Robin...they're beautiful...if only you were awake." Chrom whispers as the twins cry, looking at his white-haired partner who had just passed out due to the pain of the birth.  
"Daddy, daddy! Auntie Lissa said I could come in nowww!"  
Chrom looks at the doorway, his eldest had just come into the room. He smiles at her. "Yes, now you can, Lucina. Here...meet your new siblings. Get up on the bed with me."  
Lucina jumps up and climbs onto the bed, sitting herself next to her father. She looks over his arm and sees two babies. They have some hair that appears like a dark blue or blue-tinted black, their mouths are wide open for crying, and their skin is quite peachy.  
"What are their names?" Lucina asks, glancing at Chrom.  
"Well, Papa isn't awake so he can't help me name them, so how about you help me instead?" Chrom offers. Lucina nods to this idea.  
"Okay! Um...what name would they like to be named, and what name would Papa like for them...ummmmm...mmmm...mmmmmmmmooorgan... Morgan!" Lucina says proudly, a glimmer in her eyes.  
Chrom flashes a smile at her, then nods. "Morgan...that's a perfect name for your little sister! As for your little brother...do you think Papa will like the sound of Marc?"  
To that, Lucina nods eagerly. "Yeah yeah! Their names make good pair too! Marc and Morgan!"  
"Don't get too excited, that will just encourage them to stay awake. They need rest as well." Chrom says, slowly standing up. "How about we try getting them to sleep together? We'll leave Papa to recover here..."  
"Okay! Let's go!" Lucina jumps off the bed and runs to the door. "Come on daddy! You're walking toooooo slow!"  
"Hey, who's the one carrying two babies?" Chrom replies with a hearty laugh.

* * *

 

Two hours later, all the lights in the castle are off. It's quiet. A guard coughs occasionally, but most are asleep. Even Chrom got to sleep, who doubted his ability to after listening to two crying babies and having to sleep on his own again, as Robin lays in the maternity bed, weak and completely out of energy.  
Using this chance, covered by the shadows of night...Validar has come.

"It's just like that time those years ago...his body is weak enough- no, more than weak enough. And this time he isn't out somewhere. All I need is the Fire Emblem, and him..."  
Careful to avoid guards, sneaking by with the help of magic in some cases, he finds the Fire Emblem in Chrom's room. Unguarded. Well, it would be guarded by Chrom if he wasn't asleep.  
"...Robin isn't here. Strange. Where could they be if not with- oh, I know..."

Validar swipes the Emblem, he then scurries as quietly as he can down the hall.  
"Now, where could the room be...near the children's rooms, perhaps?"  
He takes a few more steps before hearing clunking armour. He hides himself in the shadows against the wall. _'Ah...I must be close. That Frederick fellow is guarding this hall.'_ He thinks to himself.  
He then looks around and spots a door with a sign, and that sign has a crane carrying something in a cloth.  
Validar zips past when he's sure Frederick isn't looking, and runs into the room. The door didn't seem to creak, perhaps since it would otherwise disturb baby and parent.  
There in the bed, lies Robin. The expression on his face is that of uncomfort and unease. Validar gives a quick look around for anything that can carry the Emblem, and then he lays eyes on Robin's coat. He wastes no time grabbing it, making sure the Emblem is secure in it before walking over to Robin and dressing him in it before slinging Robin's limp body onto his back.  
"Perfect, now to get out of here...ah, that window will do."

* * *

 

...

Chrom has now been awake for a few hours. It's still dark. He had a nightmare of sorts and now he cannot seem to rest. Something just doesn't feel right.  
Then Frederick slams open the door.

"M-milord! Thank goodness you're already awake!"  
"Frederick, what's wrong? It's not like you to be so out of breath."  
"It's Robin-"  
"What?! What about Robin?!"  
"...Robin's gone missing."  
Chrom's heartbeat almost comes to a screeching halt. He can't bring himself to say anything. He jumps out of bed and starts getting dressed...and that's when he notices something.  
"The Fire Emblem...Validar took them." He quickly pieces it together. "Ready my blade, Frederick, and let me borrow your horse! I'm going to make him **PAY**."  
"R-right. At once, Milord." Frederick complies.

' _...going alone is suicide. But I won't be able to sway him. I pray he comes back alive, for the sake of his kingdom and children.'_

Having commanded Frederick to stay back incase further forces come for the children, Chrom rides alone to Plegia. The journey feels longer than it is, with every second feeling one second wasted, as its not one second being at the castle to get Robin back. Even though the horse is incredibly fast, even she can't get there in an instant. Plegia is considered far, but it is not a days ride away. It certainly feels like that, however.

* * *

 

"Now, all I have to do is insert the last gem to complete it...what a fool, having done most of the work for me." Validar monologues to himself. He then turns to the altar, Robin lying on it, not moving. The most that has come out of Robin are one or two pained grunts, but it's clear he won't be coming to any time soon...or at all, ever again.  
"Time to perform the rite...Grima, I give you your vessel."

 _Then_  
A loud crash sounds. Chrom just destroyed the door. His eyes burn with pure rage. He can see Validar clearly, and Robin.  
"GIVE ME BACK MY HUSBAND!" He screams before running at Validar and taking a slice at him; a direct hit. Validar falls back, but it will take more than that to defeat him.

Robin sits up from the Altar. Looking around, he pulls at the coat, seemingly confused as to how he got here and why he's wearing the coat. He pats about his body, as if he feels a bit different. Empty? Lighter? Refreshed? Then he pats the pocket...what luck, a usable Thoron tome is still in one of the pockets. He looks to the action, and see that Chrom clearly needs support. He jumps up and launches a Thoron at Validar. Chrom jumps out of the way so it doesn't hit him.  
"Robin! You're awake! You have no idea how-woah!" Chrom jumps back as Validar tries to launch dark magic at him.

Chrom takes a deep breath and readies his sword once more.  
"WITH ME!" He calls. He then thrusts forward as Robin fires Thoron once more.  
Validar collapses from the blow, and breathes his last, and starts to fade...

Chrom tries to catch his breath before replying. He smiles at Robin. "I'm so glad you came to. I thought you'd be out for days, if not weeks. How about we head home?" Chrom gets closer to Robin. "I have Frederick's horse with me. I'm sure she doesn't mind supporting two. And the sooner we get back, the sooner I can confirm your weren't killed." He smiles.  
"Oh Chrom..." Robin says, smiling. "You poor fool. I've been dea- _d this entire time._ " Robin's voice goes from normal to grated, as if filtered with evil. Before Chrom can react, he feels a sharp pain in his stomach...he's been impaled by a focused Thoron bolt.

He grips onto the bolt and tries his hardest too keep alive for the next few moments. He grits his teeth, trying to think. Then it comes to him.  
"Grima?...that is your name, isn't..it?" He gasps. "Please...if you do anything...just....leave children alone....e...especially...my newborns. aH _K_!" He grunts and gasps again. "They never got to..." He almost chokes, and starts to lose balance. "Robin...I'll be there in a moment."

The king of Ylisse falls to the ground, now devoid of life.  
A new era begins. Not of peace or war, but of pure destruction...


	2. Extra: Frederick's Failure

"Frederick!!!" Lucina sobs, clutching to Frederick tightly. Frederick hesitates but holds her close.  
"It's alright, Lucina. I'll make sure you're not hurt. Where are your siblings?"  
To that, Lucina just cries. Frederick picks her up and hurries to the corridor where their room was meant to be. 

Upon reaching the rubble of the castle, he looks about, hoping to find two cribs in one piece. He manages to spot them. Strangely, they seem to be completely unharmed. However, he doesn't hear any crying. He climbs over the rubble, to get to what used to be the twin's room. Approaching the cribs, neither of them are in them.  
"No...this cannot be!" 

"AHHH!"  
Frederick has no time to wallow, someone still trapped in the rubble. He climbs over more of it, following where the noise came from. Upon finding the source, Lissa has her leg buried by some of the rubble, and her son is crying.  
"GET UP! PLEASE!" He pleads, trying to get the rubble off her.  
"Owain...here, help Lucina calm down. I'll free your mother." He gently places Lucina next to Owain before lifting chunks of rubble and stone off Lissa. He then lifts Lissa up. "Milady, can you walk?"  
Lissa brushes herself off. She can stand but is a little wobbly. "I think so...ah! But what about-"  
"I was just about to ask you that? Where is your partner if not with you?"  
"I...don't know." Lissa sighs, looking rather worried.  
"...we'll look for them later. I'm sure they can make it to safety, or at least hold out. We need to get these children to somewhere where they cannot be harmed." Frederick then goes to pick up Lucina and Owain, one seated in each arm.  
"Frederick, you say that but...what about Marc and Morgan?" Lissa asks.  
Frederick goes stiff.   
"...missing, just like Robin..."

 

_"Tonight has been my greatest failure as a knight. I'll never make up for it. All I can do is prevent the same happening to these two. Now, let's move."_


End file.
